


《戈戈圈》之当敬汉卿穿越到了二次元

by 张三 (Zhang_San)



Series: 重生之我是张三 | Reborn: If I Were Zhang San [1]
Category: Hololive | ホロライブ, Noripro | のりプロ, བོད་ཡིག།, 喜羊羊与灰太狼 | Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf (Cartoon), 四川熊猫协会 | Sichuan Panda Association, 戈戈圈 | Gege circle
Genre: Chinese, Ejaculate, Japanese, M/M, Virtual YouTuber - Freeform, bilibili - Freeform, gay porn, vtuber - Freeform, 虚拟up主
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhang_San/pseuds/%E5%BC%A0%E4%B8%89
Summary: 死神之子和犬山哥的爱情故事Tips: You can find the English version of this article in the comments.注意：この記事の日本語版はコメント欄にあります。本文纯属虚构，仅供娱乐，切勿将文章提到的内容视为现实。为了反对和揭露当时网络环境的丑恶，我特此构思出了一种"乱次元"的世界来达到幻想的目标。那么，希望敬汉卿和犬山玉姬能够互相喜欢吧！敬汉卿的YouTube频道：https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCcwITi7pENz_dbzvmgMmESw犬山玉姬的YouTube频道：https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8NZiqKx6fsDT3AVcMiVFyA踩狐皇嘅人有难嘞，因为狐王国将对佢紧闭！踩狐皇嘅人有难嘞，因为佢都唔使喺永火之中畀计量！为至高者排序嘅人有难嘞，因为怜悯喺不敬者嘅头上系黯淡嘅，狐皇都必将其排义人之后。我见兽由雪山中嚟，有二角一落尾，喺角上戴住十个冠冕，头上有亵渎嘅名号。不义嘅人都跟咁兽，又拜佢做王，因为有权柄赐佢，可以讲讥讽隐晦话嘅口，兽就开口亵渎狐皇名并佢嘅帐幕。佢使折磨至高者嘅狐民，监佢哋背反狐皇诫命。佢使喺众人前行异事，好作大佢微小，以迷惑地下嘅蒙昧者追随佢，将佢捧到高云之上，人叫做人之国嘅王。佢又定众人，唔论贫富老幼，雕下兽嘅印记，并赐畀权柄，唔关佢一并话隐藏嘅话，亵渎狐皇所称嘅义，唱佢名。凡有智慧嘅，可以计算兽印嘅轮廓。因为嗰系众人嘅数字，佢嘅形状系🌽。佢领受咗权柄可肆意妄得24个月，但喺期满之后，我又见一位天使企喺海上手持锁链将兽擒拿，畀佢喺个天度坠落，而嗰啲被兽迷惑领受咗印，得奇事嘅，将狐皇排兽后都同畀擒拿，佢哋畀投入v8嘅粪坑中，使徒哥饱食咗佢哋嘅肉。
Relationships: Inuyama Tamaki/Shirakami Fubuki, Inuyama Tamaki/Tsukudani Norio, Jing Hanqing/Inuyama Tamaki, Jìng Hànqīng/Nv Pàngpàng, Kagura Mea/Minato Aqua, Sun Xiaochuan/Kagura Mea, Xi Yangyang/Shirakami Fubuki, Xiao Zhan/Wang Yibo
Series: 重生之我是张三 | Reborn: If I Were Zhang San [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936156
Comments: 53
Kudos: 290





	《戈戈圈》之当敬汉卿穿越到了二次元

2020年8月19日，星期三，四川成都。  
这里是全国闻名的大城市，在这个城市里，有一个人叫敬汉卿。  
他是全国的知名网红，在b站以及YouTube等平台拥有将近两千万的粉丝。  
这一天晚上，敬汉卿回到家里，打开电脑上网。他闲着没事，就打开QQ邮箱，发现了一个不同寻常的邮件，信中写道：  
_敬汉卿，敬汉卿，你的视频被分享到日本网站啦！_  
敬汉卿感觉这个人在开玩笑，就随便点了一个链接，发现是某些人在Niconico动画转载了他的视频，但这些他都一笑了之，毕竟视频又不是盗的，没必要大惊小怪。而当他打开邮箱附件时，一瞬间一脸懵逼，原来那张附件图片是ao3用户“喜羊羊”和"安倍晋三"的用户评论，而“喜羊羊”在感谢敬汉卿对某篇同人文的翻译贡献。之所以死神之子如此懵逼，是因为这条评论不是他发布的。  
于是，敬汉卿对这件事情展开了全面的调查。首先，他看到被转载到n站的视频，都有一个“犬山たまき”的标签，敬汉卿出于好奇点进去看了一下，里面都是一些关于虚拟up主的视频，因为这些职业近几年在全球大受欢迎，所以他也略知一二。之后，敬汉卿将这些相关信息在b站查找，果然得到了一些信息。  
这位虚拟YouTuber叫犬山玉姬，他是一个伪娘，属于Noripro的成员。这时敬汉卿看到犬山哥直播玩恐怖游戏，这引起了他的兴趣，于是他点开了这个直播间。本来敬汉卿想看一会直播，但没过多久他就沉迷其中，完全无法自拔。在他津津有味的看完直播后，他才发觉过来已经是午夜0时15分了，于是他默默地关掉电脑，然后开始在b站直播打王者荣耀。  
第二天，敬汉卿通过各种渠道找到了犬山玉姬的谷歌邮箱，并给他发了一个英文邮件，信中写道：  
_Hello, Inuyama Tamaki, I’m Jing Hanqing, I’m glad to meet you. I watched your live broadcast yesterday and thought it was very good, I hope I can support you._  
邮箱的大致内容就是：您好，犬山玉姬，我是敬汉卿，很高兴认识您。昨天我看了您的直播，觉得很棒，希望我能支持你。  
敬汉卿发完这封信件后，就开始在b站上看视频。没过多久，他又去看了自己的QQ邮箱，发现犬山哥回复了他的邮件，不过这个邮件只有一个链接，出于好奇，敬汉卿点进去看了一下。就在他点开链接的一瞬间，敬汉卿仿佛自己笑傲江湖，当他醒悟之后，发现自己穿越到了二次元。  
而不远处，有一个穿着水手服和黑丝长筒袜的二次元妹子，敬汉卿脑洞大开，滋生了一个邪恶的想法……  
敬汉卿走上前去问了一下：“你好？”  
那个人看到敬汉卿，马上回答：「こんにちは！」（你好！）  
敬汉卿见语言不通，便用英文说了一句："Hello?（你好？）"  
那个人回答："Hello! Jing Hanqing, my name is Inuyama Tamaki, nice to meet you!（你好！敬汉卿，我叫犬山玉姬，很高兴见到你！）"  
"Why do you know my name? Also, why did I cross into the two dimensions?（你为什么会知道我的名字？还有，我为什么会穿越到二次元里面？）"敬汉卿问。  
"Because of the encounter.（因为相遇。）"犬山哥说。  
随后犬山玉姬抓住敬汉卿的手去了他家。  
到了他家后，敬汉卿问："What do you want to do?（你想干什么？）"  
"Make a friends.（做朋友。）"  
"Make a friends? Why did you bring me here?（做朋友？你带我来是想干什么？）"  
"Because I love you.（因为我爱你。）"  
随后犬山哥把死神之子推到床上，正当敬汉卿不知所措的时候，犬山哥就趴在了敬汉卿的下体上面，这时候敬汉卿的下体已经硬了。  
"W… what do you want to do?!（你……你想干什么？！）"敬汉卿慌张地说。  
"Make love.（做爱。）"  
随后犬山哥和敬汉卿接吻，两个人在舌头碰撞的同时也脸红了，在他们舌头拔出来之后，犬山哥感到下体有点清凉，于是他掀开了自己的裙子一看，精液已经浸湿了他的内裤和裙子，他的长筒黑丝袜自然也不例外。敬汉卿看到这一幕后，说了一句："Are you OK?（你没事吧？）"  
"I'm fine, thanks, I was just too excited, so…（没事，谢谢，只是太兴奋了，所以就……）"  
话音刚落，犬山哥就把敬汉卿的裤子脱了，然后用嘴巴含他的肉棒。  
敬汉卿："Ah~ so comfortable! What Nv Pangpang dare not do, you can do it with a Virtual YouTuber.（啊~好舒服啊！女胖胖都不敢做的事情，你一个虚拟up主就做到了。）"  
犬山哥没有说话，只是默默地舔着敬汉卿的肉棒，突然敬汉卿说了一句："Oh no, I can't help it!（不好，我忍不住了！）"  
犬山哥听到这句话后，抽动速度更快了。然后，敬汉卿的精液射进了犬山哥的嘴巴里面，他很满足的吞了下去，然后问敬汉卿："Thanks, but who do you mean by Nv Pangpang?（谢谢，但是你说的女胖胖指的是谁？）"  
"My girlfriend weighs 180kg. I have known her for more than a year, but I have never had sex with her.（我的女朋友，体重有180kg，我认识她一年多了，不过我没有和她做爱过。）"  
"I know, so can we continue having sex?（我知道了，那么我们可以继续做爱吗？）"犬山哥问。  
"Since you want to have sex with me, then I will fulfill you!（既然你想和我做爱，那么我就成全你！）"敬汉卿说完就把犬山哥的衣服脱掉，只留下黑丝，然后把自己的衣服都脱了，之后把鸡巴插进犬山哥的肛门里，然后下体快速的动起来。  
敬汉卿的速度可谓是单身20年的速度，毕竟他以前用电蚊拍电过鸡巴，肉棒的长度不输犬山哥的巴别塔。而此时的犬山哥正在疯狂地享受着男同的快乐，做着满脸通红的娇喘。不一会儿，敬汉卿就射了，随后犬山哥的精液也射了出来，他的黑丝都沾满了敬汉卿和自己的液体。  
敬汉卿拔出来后，让犬山哥来和他做，犬山哥就情愿的顺从了。他把自己的巴别塔插进了敬汉卿的肛门里面，然后快速的动起来，在这个过程中他不停地说：“好き！好き！（喜欢！喜欢！）”，这样娇气的声音让敬汉卿再一次勃起。  
没过多久，犬山玉姬的精液就进入到了敬汉卿的里面，让敬汉卿体验了一把做爱的感觉，等到他拔出来之后，敬汉卿说："This kind of life is very happy and makes me fall in love with you.（这样的生活很开心，让我喜欢上了你。）"  
"You can have sex anytime you want! As long as you send an email, can you tell me your home address?（你想在什么时候做爱都可以哦！只要你发邮箱就行了，不过你能不能方便透露一下你家的地址？）"  
"No problem, I live in Jinjiang District of Chengdu, China.（没问题，我住在中国四川省成都市锦江区。）"  
"Thanks, Jing Hanqing, I love you!（谢谢敬汉卿，我爱你！）"  
"I love you, Inuyama Tamaki.（我也爱你，犬山玉姬。）"


End file.
